


Getaway Car

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [90]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: anyonecapableoflovecanbesaved asked: If you're taking prompts 💗 human au,klaus and caroline broke up a year ago and klaus sees her in a famous city(like Rome Paris New York , London, Prague or smth like that) with her new boyfriend near Christmas time when they're taking a trip and is jealous, (inspired by klaus 's to 501 line " Winter Getaway) ends with klaroline Romance and feels , filled with angst at first but ends up fluffy and all romantic, please include a hug! Btw your drabbles just keep getting better and I'm so in love
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 28





	Getaway Car

“Isn’t your boyfriend going to miss you, love?”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline wrapped her coat more tightly around herself, arms crossed over it. “Surprise, you ruined the illusion. Thanks a lot for that.”

Klaus dropped a still warm scarf on her neck from behind, though he looked up at the falling snow instead of her offended glare. “If you’re expecting an apology, you won’t get one from me. Not for this.”

“You could at least _pretend_ to be a little sorry for ruining my holiday.”

His eyebrows lifted. “I think I’ve only ruined Lorenzo’s. Yours, I hope, might still be salvaged.”

She sighed, finally looking up to see the snow flit through the beams of the Eiffel Tower. “I’m sure Enzo will be fine. He knew what he was getting into. I was a girl on the run - it was what he liked about me.”

“But what are you running toward, Caroline?”

The brisk, wintry air filled her lungs to capacity, and she released a long, slow breath before meeting his eyes. “You tell me, Klaus.”

Almost without permission, his hands lifted to the ends of the scarf, gently tugging her closer. She went easily, falling into his open arms. Tears stung at her eyes as her fingers dug into his back. He held her just as tightly, and something slid into place. A calm fell over them, like snow.


End file.
